Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to an adjustable shower head for use in various bath and shower enclosures and particularly to an adjustable shower head assembly in which the shower head is carried by a continuous splash guard belt which deflects liquid which might otherwise penetrate the opening traversed by the movable shower head. A flexible hose or conduit connects the movable shower head to a source of fluid under pressure and such hose is maintained under a substantially constant positive tension and is partially guided as it is moved relative to its supporting structure as the shower head is raised and lowered selectively.